Chocolate
by silverswayed
Summary: A look into the life and love of teenage Edward and Bella. One-shot, fluffiness


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, yadda yadda yadda**

Long time reader, first time posting. Be kind -SS

* * *

**Chocolate**

"Get in the car, you fucking hippy!"

Whoops and hollers echo through the night as the sound of sirens near. The hiss of liquid turning into steam and the smell of ash smoke follows us as I step on the accelerator. I wrench down the window with one hand and stick my head out of the slowly growing gap.

"Guys, _come on_!" I rev the engine again, the Chevy roaring impatiently. I spy Jazz still trying to douse the last of the bonfire and I curse. "Jazz, leave the fucking fire! It's out, help the guys push!"

"Fire safety," he calls out as if I were a retarded child.

"Fucking hippy," I hear my brother mutter and the Chevy lurches. The girls in the bed of the truck squeal and began to bang their hands on the tailgate. The truck lurches again and I hit the gas, shouting a hallelujah as it begins to rumble forward.

"I'm going to fucking leave you behind, Whit!" Edward yells as the door beside me swings open. Edward is leaning back, but then leans down to wink at me, the wind whipping through his already wild copper hair. "Skooch over, will you, Chocolate?"

I laugh, the familiar thrill of danger shooting down my spine, and begin to edge over just as Emmett swings himself into the cab through the passenger side, muttering about stupid friends and being too old for 'this shit.'

Edward inches into the driver's seat of the Chevy; it feels like forever but I eventually feel his foot nudge mine on the gas and I dive out of his way. The sound of the door clattering shut behind him has me breathing a sigh of relief and I feel my body sag into the cracked black leather of the bench set. After a breath, I turn to my brother.

"Jazz make it in?"

"Barely," he replies, rolling his eyes. The sound of the sirens is still following us but I have all the faith in the world that Edward can drive us out of trouble. "I wouldn't have blamed Mike and Aaron if they had pushed him out and left him behind."

I feel Edward's arm snake across my shoulders and he pulls me into his side, planting a kiss to my temple as he drives us through a maze of streets. How he can do this with the headlights is beyond me, but I'm thankful for his daring and stupidity nonetheless.

The noise of the police sirens peters off as Edward pushes the Chevy down a dark street. The dilapidated houses seem even more desolate in the dark, the occasional lit streetlamp casting stark shadows over the hunched and broken forms.

"Ahh, safety," he sighs, slowing the truck down and laughing. I look at the one hand he has gripping the steering wheel and watch as his knuckles turned from white to red as he relaxes, his only tell when it comes to stress. I feel his eyes on me and I look up to see him beaming down at me. "I got this, Chocolate."

I quirked a brow at him before smirking. "'Course you do, Red."

The sound of the others in the bed of the truck snap us back to reality and Emmett plugs his phone into the adaptor that is shoved into the tape deck. The sounds of Pennywise begin to blare through the cab and I reach out to turn the volume down.

"Hey!" Banging behind my head shakes me and I turn around, wrenching, with some difficulty, the back window open. Alice's face greets mine, her cheeks painted with soot. "I gotta pee."

"And this idiot over here used my chase to put the damn fire out!" I hear Rose bitch. I count the seconds in my head before the telltale sound of a slap and Jazz's complaint rings through my ears. _Predictable_.

"We've gotta get gas anyway," Edward says, but I don't know if they can hear him over the sound of '_My Own Way_,' or if they even care.

Settling back into his side, Edward drives us through the streets, flipping on the headlights when he hit the busier streets. We turn into an Esso a couple of minutes later and I hear the others climbing out of the truck bed. I follow suit and stumble my way into the convenience store.

"Hey, Chocolate! Grab me a coffee, will you?"

I nod as the automatic doors close behind me and I make a beeline for the Tim Horton's counter. Ordering first his extra large double-double then my medium mocha, I shout through the store for everyone else's orders. Only Mike and Aaron want anything so I quickly pay before waiting for the drinks to come.

"Where to now?" Aaron asks as he plucks his iced cappuccino out of the tray in my arm. I'm browsing the junk food and wondering when the fuck food became so damn expensive. My eyes keep turning towards the Twizzlers and I sigh as I pick them up, along with a giant bag of Reese's Pieces and jumbo bags of Smartfood popcorn and spicy Doritos.

"I don't know," I reply. "We could go to our place; Charlie's not home but-"

"Hell no," Aaron protests like the shady motherfucker he is. "I've never stepped foot in your house and I never plan to."

I just roll my eyes and walk to the counter where Edward is waiting for me. He takes the bounty from my arms and lays it out on the counter, handing Mike his french vanilla as he walks by. I snicker at the girly happy-squeal that escapes the tall blonde and I feel Edward muffling his own laugh into my hair.

We all pile back into the truck without further incident and I slide into the driver's seat and we repeat the takeoff from earlier, albeit much calmer this time now that we're not being chased with the threat of arrest.

We cruise through the subdued city streets with the windows open and the old truck speakers crackling out a thousand and one rock songs courtesy of my brother. At one point, when we're stopped at an intersection that I don't recognize, I hear Mike and Aaron shouting their goodbyes and the truck bounces lightly as they jump out of the back

"Good riddance," I mumble and the rumbling laugh I feel under my left cheeks lets me know that I've been heard."Where are we going to go, anyhow?"

"Well, it's just the six of us now," Edward says, flipping the indicator as he slows at another intersection. "I figure we can crash at my house."

I laugh. "You were just waiting for those idiots to leave." Explains the aimless driving.

Fifteen minutes later we lurch into the circular drive in front of Edward's house. All the lights are off inside but the porch light glows warmly, beckoning us inside. We pile out of the truck and try - and by try I mean fail miserably - to stealthily make our way into the house and down into the basement. The boys detour into the kitchen but Rose, Alice, and I trip down the stairs and flop on to the nearest cushioned surfaces.

I wake up the next morning in a sweat. My eyes sting from sweat and dirt and last night's makeup and my mouth tastes like I've had one of Emmett's socks shoved in my mouth for the majority of the night. I move out from Edward's furnace-like embrace and tiptoe to the bathroom. I shudder when I see myself in the mirror and try, in vain, to tame the hot mess that I currently resemble. Figuring out that it's no use, I lean into the shower stall and flip it on, adjusting the spray's temperature until it's as hot as I can bear it. Stripping down, I step in and groan happily as the water pressure washes away all the dirt and grime from last night's bonfire as well as the knots that have formed in my muscles.

"Silly girl," I hear from the other side of the shower curtain. The quiet _snick!_ of the door lock sounds and there is rustling before the curtain is peeled back and a very naked Edward appears. He gestures behind him to the bathroom counter where there is a pile of fluffy black terry cloth. "You always forget the towels."

I laugh and invite him into the steamy haven, thanking him with a kiss and a stroke to his morning wood. He groans and leans into my touch but I turn my back to him and hand him the shampoo. I hear him mutter, "tease," but he obliges me anyway, lathering up my hair and massaging my scalp in the way that makes my bones melt. After I rinse, he massages conditioner through my locks and twists the wet mass into a loose bun, securing it in place with the clip I keep in the shower for that exact purpose. We then switch places and he kneels in front of me under the spray so I can give his hair a quick wash.

Just as I'm running the conditioner through his hair, I feel his lips placing small, wet kisses around my abdomen: first my belly button then the surrounding area. My hands grip his hair in a way that has nothing to do with a scalp massage when his lips move lower and lower.

"Ah, Chocolate," he croons against my skin when his hands come up to grip my hips from where they were resting on my calves. "I love you."

"Love you," I gasp in reply when I feel his tongue lick a lazy hello-good-morning-how-are-you to my clit. I don't realize I've moved until I feel the shock of cold tile against my back and Edward shushes my yelp and stands to direct the spray of the showerhead so that it is beating against the wall behind me.

"Shhh, Chocolate," he whispers, biting my earlobe as he hitches my right leg around his hip. His erection is hot and slick against my center and I muffle my moan against his shoulder, teeth pressing against his shower warmed skin. "We don't want to wake the others, do we?"

Long fingers rub against my lower folds before dipping ever so slowly into my. His thumb brushes gently against the bundle of nerves that drives me crazy and I can't help but dig my fingernails into his biceps.

"C'mere, baby," he says as the steam envelops us. He pushes my body up the wall and wraps my other leg around his waist so that his cock is trapped between us, the shaft resuming the task his fingers have abandoned. I take a breath and put my trust in him, peeling my hands from his arms and wrapping them around Edward's broad shoulders. He smiles gently at me and I melt even more. This is no cocky grin or smug smirk - this small, almost shy upturn of his lips is the smile he reserves just for me.

The cocky grin soon makes and appearance, though, when he shifts me enough to impale me on his length. I gasp and my back arches involuntarily when I feel him enter me. The slight stretch catches me off guard every time and I can't help but hope that I never get used to this particular sensation.

"Jesus fuck, Bella," Edward hisses as our hips meet. He grinds against me in the slightest, benefiting my clit again, and he bites my lip before swallowing my wail. "Jesus, baby, _fuck_."

After what feels like an eternity of sharing breath, he warns me, "Hold on, Chocolate, this isn't gonna last long," and he withdraws his length from me and slams back, driving me insane in the best of ways. He fucks me up against the shower wall and the water running over us creates another layer of friction that catapults me into oblivion. His constant movement keeps me right on the edge of pleasure and it's enough to make me come again, this time with him.

I giggle a little bit as he sets me down on the floor of the shower and leans his head into the crook of my neck, breathing heavily.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of a hangover," he laughs shakily, maneuvering me so I am under the spray and taking the clip from my hair. Together we finish off our shower and tumble out into the basement rec room covered in bath towels.

"Everyone must be up," I say when all I see is a sea of rumpled blankets and cushions. "Do you think Esme cooked breakfast?"

We rush upstairs and are greeted by catcalls and whistles when we hit the main floor. I feel the telltale heat of a blush creep up my neck and scurry up the next flight of stairs and straight into Edward's room.

"Really, Chocolate?" he chuckles when he follows me in a minute later. I'm standing in his walk in closet, looking in my designated drawer for a spare pair of underwear. "They catch us at least once a week."

I shrug in response. Rationally, I know I shouldn't be embarrassed anymore because he's right, our friends have caught us _in flagrante_ far too often for me to care anymore. It doesn't actually bother me, but it's more an involuntary response to blush and stutter in embarrassment.

When we reappear in the kitchen fully clothed, our friends and Edward's brother and sister-in-law are suspiciously quiet. We are greeted with a round of good mornings and there are plates of eggs Benedict and other brunch-y type foods at the kitchen table waiting for us. I sit, eyeing each and every one of them, but they all refuse to meet my quirked brow and bitch glare.

"Morning, Ed," Carlisle, Edward's older brother says as we sit. "Morning, Bella."

I freeze before mumbling a good morning at him. A peek at him and his wife, Esme, has me relieved that they aren't mad at us for crashing here the night before.

Esme clears her throat just as I take my first bite of Happy-Sunday-Brunch-Goodness-On-A-Plate and I look up and see a gleam of laughter in her eye.

"Did you guys have a good night?" she asks.

"Bonfire nights are always a good night," Emmett declares, burping lightly. He covers his mouth and blushes the trademark Swan blush. "Sorry. Excuse me."

I'm too happy with my food to dwell on my earlier suspicions so I find myself relaxing and joining into the conversation around me. It's when breakfast is finished, though, that Edward and I are blindsided.

"Oh, Edward," Carlisle says as he stands, empty plate in one hand. His other reaches into the pocket of his housecoat and pulls out a folded piece of paper, tossing it across the table to his younger brother. "This is for you."

I lean into Edward as he picks up the sheet and unfolds it. Ignoring the snickers coming from around the table, I read what looks to be a… bill of some sort?

"The fuck is this, Car?"

"Edward! Language!" Esme admonishes but the grin on her face takes away any seriousness she was trying to convey.

"It's a bill," Carlisle says simply, walking to the kitchen sink and depositing his plate there. He walks back to the table for his coffee mug and takes a sip.

"I see that," Edward replies. "For what?"

Carlisle is practically beaming with childish delight and my stomach drops.

"Well, it's come to our attention that you and Bella have been using more than your fair share of water…"

The rest of his words are drowned out by my groans and our friends' laughter.


End file.
